The Slash Dump
by bornfromevil
Summary: Shortly, my slash dump. Weecest, wincest, destiel, sabriel, sastiel, megstiel... You name it. It's here anyway. All smut, no storylines. Rated M for a very good reason. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1 Thunderstorm (weecest)

Sorry for not writing in a while. I've been really busy, b'cuz it's time for the final test before spring brake. Oh, well. I wrote something anyway...

"Dean!" A cry was heard through the night, and Dean woke, panting for air. His eyes searched the motelroom for Sam, but then realized that he was lying next to him. A slight sigh escaped from him, but then he saw Sam's face. It was covered in terror, his eyes big and glimmering with tears.

"Sam? What..." Dean said, but getting off his trail when Sam nuzzled into his chest with huge eager, and a thunderbolt struck through night. A relieved smiled spread over Dean's face whilst he wrapped his arms around his brother. The eightyearold Sam had always had a fear of thunderstorms. Dean assumed that that would grow away once he got older, but for now...

"Hey, it's okay..." Dean mumbeled, holding Sam so close that he could feel his baby brothers heartbeat."It's just a big charge of electricity. It won't hurt you, not as long as I'm near."

A huge slam of wind was heard, pistoning at the breakable walls, and Sam whimpered in his brothers arms. Dean held him thighter.

"It's okay, it can't get to you... I promise, Sammy. It won't hurt us, and dad'll be back real soon. Promise." Dean muttered into his brothers hair, the long strays tickeling his nose.

Sam's breaths finally started to slow down, hearbeat dropping towards a normal pace, just as always when his brother calmed him down. Sam didn't leave his place though, he kept close to Dean anyways. Just to be safe.

"Really? You promise?" Sam said after a long moment of listening to the storm outside. Dean nodded.

"I promise." He smiled just a bit, hugging his brother.

"Okay... just don't leave me alone..." Sam mumbeled, drifting off to sleep. Just seconds after, he was already dozed out in Dean's arms. The older brother smiled a sad smile, and whispered into the darkness:

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2 My Angel (Sastiel)

Sastiel ((Sassy))

"Sam, please..." Castiel layed sprawled across the bed, his hands trembeling with tension and exitement. Sam smirked between his legs and took the tip of his throbbing cock into his mouth. Castiel groaned, collecting the sheets in his clenching hands. While Sam was working his way down Castiel's cock, he slowly also worked two fingers inside of the angel, stretching him wide. Low, unhuman groans escaped the angel. Castiel pressed himself down towards Sam's fingers.

"Sam..." Castiel moaned when the tips of Sam's fingers touched his prostate, making the angel throw his head back, seeing stars. Sam smirked as well as he could, feeling himself growing even harder while listening to his angel. When Castiel made those noises, those sounds reserved for Sam, the Winchester could not handle it. If he was not with Cas when he was making those sounds, if Castiel would be with someone else and make them... The thought of that made Sam physically sick.

"I-I'm going..." Cas groaned, but Sam pulled away. Castiel whimpered and complained. But those complains was soon quieted down when Sam came up to his face to kiss him. Castiel could taste his own precome on Sammy's tongue, driving him wild.

"Just fuck me already..." the heated angel growled into his hunters mouth. Sam swallowed and nodded, making his way down once more, leaving small bruises and kisses from his lips while moving. Castiel moaned even louder beneath him and a shiver went up Sam's spine while he pulled his fingers out.

He slowly started to press inward, well aware of his size, and he didn't want to hurt Castiel in any way. He knew that the angel could take quite a lot, but he just wanted to be safe. As he sheated himself fully he moaned, feeling Castiel's muscles clench around him. Sam had to stay still for a minute, not just because he didn't want to hurt Cas, but also becuase he knew he would come right away if he started to move right then.

Castiel's hands were tied to the headboard, and he was aching for to be able to grip Sam's broad shoulders and just pull him closer, feel him even deeper inside... But the angel also knew that the Winchester liked it when the submissive one was tied up real good.

And then Sam started to thrust, and stars flew before the sapphire eyes of Castiel. His lover went slow at first, Castiel knew he was overly protective of him, not wanting it to hurt to much. But pretty soon Sam sped up, and Castiel felt his heartbeat increase even more. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back into the pillow as far as it went.

Sam's hips pistoning against him, Sam's hands gripping his hips to pull him further open... Castiel saw sparkles before his closed eyes, and knew he was close. He barely had the time to warn Sam before it happened. The orgasm rode him, and he was still stunned about the power of a good orgasm and the way it made him feel.

"Oh fuck..." his lover groaned above him, releasing himself inside of Castiel's clenching hole. Sam lied down beside him, a smile spreading slowly over his face when seeing the pleasure he had brought to Castiel.

"Wow..." Sam gasped for air, staring onto the shitty motelroom ceiling. Castiel smirked, using his angel mojo to make the ropes straining his hands open themselves. Then he cuddled close to his lover.

"Wow indeed."


	3. Chapter 3 Amazing (DeanJo)

This contains a Dean/Jo pairing, sexual content, and a tiny bit of adult language. You have been warned, and if any of this is not repelling, I suggest you continue reading.

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm very very sorry. As always, I love reviews and opinions about what I could do to make my writing even better.

Dean Winchester never had the ideal childhood. He was dragged around by his father, his mother died when his brother was just a baby, and Dean never were close to anyone besides family. He still wasn't but at least he had made the whole meaning of 'family' bigger. And Jo was a very big part of that new meaning.

"Mm, baby yes..." Jo moaned when he slowly pulled his indexfinger in and out of her, while licking her. Dean smirked against her, knowing she would feel it, and soon crawled up to kiss her. She made another moan, but this time it was more slow, sweeter than the first.

"Dean..." she mumbled, her eyes blown with lust as Dean pulled out his fingers. Jo smiled at him while Dean positioned himself between her legs. The smile disappeared when he started to push inward. Dean was very thick, and Jo bit down on her bottomlip to keep herself from screaming.

"Baby, you okay?" Dean stopped pushing, framing her face with his hands. Jo nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'll be just fine. Don't stop, Dean..." She mumbled and let her head sink back towards the pillow. Dean nodded, but when he started going again, he pushed slower than he had done at first.

It took him a while, but soon he was inside the full heat that Jo possessed, and he moaned whilst stroking her hips. She was thight, so thight he had to concentrate on not hurting her when he slowly started to thrust, being the most careful he possibly could.

Jo soon started writhing underneath him, at the same time Dean started going faster. She met every one of his thrusts, and soon she had Dean swearing from the pleasure.

"Oh, fuck... Fuck..." Dean bit his bottomlip and went even deeper. A thin layer of sweat started to spread on his muscular back as he continued to move. Jo's nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled him towards her, wanting as much closeness she could possibly get. Dean could feel her panting breaths against his neck. The she started breathing even faster, throwing her head back. And Dean knew she was clsoe without her having to say a word.

Jo came hard as Dean hit her spot, and with a few thrusts inside of her heat, Dean followed. He fell beside her, and slowly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Jo cuddled closer to the heat that radiated from him, and she sighed happily. Their heartbeats slowly returned to their normal pace, and Jo smiled a shy smile, something quite unusual to come from her.

"That was amazing, you know." she whispered into the darkness. Dean grunted, and then replied softly:  
"No. You're the one that's amazing."


	4. Chapter 4 Unspoken (Samifer)

Sorry for not updating for a while. I know I always make these damn exuses, but I am truely sorry. Have some slash instead, a pairing that I haven't written before ;) Both Daddy!kink and Samifer is new to me in my writing, so please be gentle! Warnings: M/M, Samifer, Sam/Lucifer, Daddy!kink. You have been warned.

Unspoken

They had done it for a while. It wasn't like it was new or anything, but it still made him all warm inside. That special kind of warm that he only felt when being with Sam. Luci was afraid of what it might be, he was Satan. And the Devil couldn't feel that warm about someone, now could he? But when Sam was riding, saying that one, perfect word... It made Luci feel so... Well, the feeling was indiscribable.

"Hey there, boy." Luci said, as usual coming to visit without warning. Sam's face lit up where he sat on the motel bed, and the former archangel felt the warmth inside of him when the huge man came forward to hug him. Lucifer drew a breath through his nose, smelling the very scent that was Sam. His Sam.

"We're short on time." Sam whispered in his ear."My brother will be back soon."

The hunter took the devil by the hand and dragged him towards the bed. A smirk spread over Lucifer's face when Sam let himself be pushed down towards the matress without a sound. The blonde started planting kisses on the mortal's neck. Sam's hands travelled over his body, and Lucifer let out a moan when Sam spoke to him.

"Please, daddy... I need you..." He hissed in Lucifer's ear, fingers digging into the shorter man's shoulders."I've waited so long for you..."

"Such a good boy... So patient, yet so needy." Lucifer smiled, letting his tongue lick a small trail from Sam's ear to his shoulder. Sam groaned with anticipation and bucked his hips, feeling his Daddy's erection through layers of fabric.

"Just fuck me, daddy... Please." He begged, calwing at Lucifers back. The older one smirked and started undressing them both. Pants and shirts hit the floor, and then socks and boxers followed. Seconds streched to hours whilst he watched piece by piece of Sam's skin getting exposed to the air. This boy was even better than Lucifers first home, the heaven he had been thrown out of. Because this was Sam, so precious and special. And beautiful. He was the first human ever that was beautiful in the eyes of the devil.

"Mm, Sammy... So precious." Luci mumbeled while pressing his index finger past Sam's entrance and into the pulsing heat. Sam squirmed, making little sounds of pleasure whenever the devil chose to add a finger inside of him.

"You look so pretty, baby boy." Luci said, smirking at his lover. Sam's eyes were blown wide with lust and a thin layer of sweat was already forming on his forehead.

"Please..." Sam hissed over his panting. But the only thing Lucifer did was smile.

"Please what, baby?"  
"Please, fuck me already. I need to have you inside of me." Sam managed to get out. Lucifer smiled, and removed his fingers. Sam moaned a bit at the loss, but he also knew what was going to happen.

"Come here, boy." the devil whispered."Come here, and ride daddy's cock for him."

Sam obeyed without a word, sinking himself down on Lucifer's dick when the other one pushed him downwards on it. A slight hiss of pain and pleasure escaped from his lips. Then he started moving. Up and down – forward and backward – all to please his daddy. Sam locked eyes with the devil, blue against brown, Lucifer started thrusting in time with his lovers movements.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy..." Sam chanted, making the fallen archangel thrust even faster and deeper. Sam's eyes rolled back, and he threw his head away from Lucifer, letting him know that the human was close. As were he, and he chose that moment to say:  
"Come with daddy, boy. Come with daddy."  
Those words threw Sam over the edge, and he came hard over both himself and his lovers chest. Lucifer released himself inside of Sam, as panting and cursing filled the room.

The human one fell down on the bed, and when he had gotten just a bit of his breath back, Lucifer got a towel to clean them both up.

"You always take care of me..." Sam panted into the air, and a smirk made its way across Lucifer's lips.  
"Of course I do. You're special to me, Sam." the formal archangel layed down beside him, wrapping his arms around him."Didn't I tell you, when we first got together, that it had always been you? And later on, didn't I say that I would never lie to you, or bring you any discomfort?"

Sam nodded quietly, and there was a brief moment of silence.

"I know what you're thinking." Luci said.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling.

"You're thinking that if Dean ever saw us together he would kill me. And then he would lock you up forever." Luci was right, that had been Sam's thoughts exactly. Once again, the human could do nothing more than nod at his lovers words.

Once again there was a silence, and Lucifer tried to gather his courage to say the one thing that had been on his mind for a while.

"We could run away, you know." Sam said, making the devil absolutely amazed. Why hadn't he thought of such a thing. Just seconds after, he realized why it wouldn't work.

"No. Or yes, we could. But you wouldn't be able to leave your brother. And he would hunt us down, not giving up until he had you back with him." Lucifer sighed, suddenly feeling tired. The moment of saying what he wanted was gone. Perhaps he would never have the chance of saying it again. Why didn't he say something like two minutes ago? Why didn't he...

"I suppose you're right. And Dean will never accept us as a couple." Sam sighed."What a mess."  
"Yeah." the archangel got back up, suddenly feeling highly uncomfortable. His sixth sense told him that Dean would be back any moment now. With a snap of his fingers, he got dressed, and headed for the door.

"Bye, Sam." He muttered, leaving Sam, both surprised and with hurt feelings, on the bed. Lucifer took a deep breath when he snapped himself away, going completely somewhere else. He needed another place to get over the failiure of todays meeting Sam. He had wanted to tell the human how he felt, and then his lover practically told him that them being toghether wasn't a good idea. Lucifer sighed, feeling like if something was eating him from the inside. He didn't know what it was, but the humans would've called it a heartbrake.

He arrived at a café, wanting to grab a quick latté. But right before he closed the dorr, the wind seemed to be whispering his unspoken words that would haunt him forever.

"_I love you, Sam Winchester."_


	5. Chapter 5 Love

_Oh God, this haven'tbeen updated for a whole month! I'm really sorry, and I've got nothing to blame it on, other than forgetting. Besides, I had no idea how to make the story move along, as I actually wanted to get a bit more of a 'story' into it. As you know, it had been strictly oneshots and slash. What I'm going to write? I have absolutely no idea!_

_/A_

Sam Winchester was in the state of having absolutely nothing that kept him togheter. He had left his brother, looking utterly broken and now Sam felt just that way. He was in a motelroom in Washington, and he wanted to call Dean so badly it hurt. It actually physically hurt. But he couldn't, not after what he had done to Dean. Or, to put it in a more true scentence: What he hadn't _said _to Dean.

Sam knew just how hard it must have been for Dean to tell Sam that he loved him. The brothers had never said it, not even in a joking manor, and Sam had just left Dean lying on the bed. Why, why hadn't Sam said it back to his brother?  
Sam knew why. A little part of him still wanted to give 'normal' a chance. Well, how normal could you be if you hunted monsters for a bloody living? But still. Sam thought he might need someone else. Maybe a girl.

It had been almost a week since he left, and he had spent three days in Washington. During those three days he had tried picking up women (like if he needed to flirt with _them_ to get them to come to him) but he had failed. Sure, lots of the women he tried it on had been interested. But there was still something missing, something that Sam more and more started to realise was Dean.

But Dean would never take him back.

"What're you doing here, Moose? Aren't you supposed to be out fighting with Squirrel?" A familiar tux-dressed demon showed up in the middle of the room, and Sam groaned inside. Perfect, just what he needed. The sarcastic, slithering Crowley.

"Blah." was all Sam said and leaned back in his chair to stare at the roof. Crowley made a very unsuitable snorting noice and sat down in front of Sam, silently commanding the human to look at him. It failed, and then Crowley realised he had to play a bit dirty to get the human talking.

"I know about you and Dean." he said. Sam jumped, and looked at Crowley in misbelief. Then he noticed that Crowley was telling the thruth, and Sam really needed someone to talk with about this. So he gave in, and told his story to the King of the Crossroads.

"And then he told me he loved me." Sam finished, and Crowley tilted his head in a very Castiel-like manor. It did not fit the demon to do so, which he quickly realised.

"Then why are you here, all alone, Moose? Shouldn't you two be off in La-di-da-land and be busy singing about rainbows and pride?" Crowley asked sarcastically, and Sam grinned at him.

"I never replied to his... statement." Sam exclaimed, and Crowley shook his head.

"Why the hell not? I mean... You do – you know – feel that way about him." the demon purposly left out the word 'love'."What's the harm in telling him? If anything, you'd both be much happier and maybe even stop chasing my sweet ass."

Dean felt a breeze of soft, chilly wind swipe through his jacket. It was cold, but the chills didn't bother him. He hadn't heard from Sam in a week, and it was time to finish this off. Dean was now convinced that he never would hear from his brother again, something he just couldn't stand. The chills of the cold november-air didn't bother him. And after these few steps, they'd never bother him again.

"He's not picking up!" Sam squeked and threw his phone on the bed. Crowley's face would have gone paler if he still had that ability.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Crowley muttered. Sam hissed and cluched his hands.

"Where the hell is he! He would never not answer my calls unless..."

There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel appeared between the demon and the human, turning to Sam.

"Sam, you need to stop him!" He exhaled."Dean is standing on the edge of a bridge! Come with me! Now!"

Seconds after, Sam saw him. It really was Dean, _his _Dean standing out there in the storm and the rain. He was inches away from falling, and Sam's heart seemed to freeze in his chest. Then, suddenly, he found the power to scream.  
"Dean!" It cracked through the night like a bolt of lightning, and the older brother turned around. His face was pale, white and his eyes blown with fear. But there was something else, something that scared Sam the most: determination. Dean was sure about what he was doing, and Sam felt tears fill up his eyes.

"Dean, don't!" Sam screamed when Dean turned around again, and Sam started running."Dean, I love you! Don't jump!"

But Dean took his foot off the ground, and he took the leap. But he didn't jump, not before Sam having a secure grasp on his brothers jacket, pulling him back up. They fell on the ground, Sam taking the fall for Dean and letting the older one hit him instead of the hard road.

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." Sam was crying, and his arms gripped his brother so thight Dean could hardly breath. It suddenly hit Dean like thunder. If Sam had been seconds from that, Dean would already have hit the freezing water. Dean would be dead.

"Never do that again, Dean..." Sam whispered, his voice cracking from crying. Dean let his brother hug him, but when Sam got to speaking, real surprise hit him.

"Never do it again! Ever. You scared me so much, the thought of loosing you... I would've jumped right back after you. You're my everything, Dean. Worth so much more than you could ever imagine. I love you, Dean. Love you so much, more than I though was possible. Please Dean, I'll never leave you again..." Sam was a complete mess, rambling. But somehow tha made it get through to Dean, and he pushed himself away from Sam.

"Sam..." he murmured, his heart racing."Thank you so much for grabbing me, for coming after me when I needed you to. But when I said I love you, and you just left... It hurt, baby, it really hurt."

"I know, I was a complete jerk. I love you Dean, I love... Wait... Baby?" Sam asked, looking into Deans apple greene eyes with an expression of complete confusion. Dean smiled shyly.

"You're my baby, Sam." he said, seriously."Even better than the car."

A smile spread over Sam's face and he felt more happy than he had ever been in his entire life. Castiel walked over to them, his usual expression-less face on, and he said with most seriousness:  
"Dean, if you ever, ever do something like that again, I'll have to raise your stupid ass all over again."


End file.
